Increasingly, with customer experience in mind, vehicles are being manufactured with sensors, devices, and systems that warn the driver when various parts of the car require maintenance or are nearing the end of their useful life. This helps keep the vehicle up-to-date and well maintained, by warning the driver when parts should be replaced or when the vehicle should be taken in for repairs.